Avada Kedavra
by misspin
Summary: Ginny and Draco Malfoy have been dating for a few months when suddenly war between Lord Voldemort and those still loyal to Dumbledore breaks out. Ginny tells her own personal war story. Or at least the only part of it that feels at all relevant.


Title: Avada Kedavra

Author: Scarred

Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have been dating for a few months when suddenly war between Lord Voldemort and those still loyal to the ministry and Dumbledore breaks out. Ginny tells her own personal war story. Or at least the only part of it that feels at all relevant to her.

A/N: Okay so I didn't go all out with this one and explain how they got together (something that would need explaining since it's not exactly a conventional or probable pairing). It's just a quick one shot that I felt like writing. Hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I wonder if through everything we went through he ever really loved me, or if he even could. We never made any sense as a couple (my brothers'll be the first to tell you that). And sometimes I think I spent more time hating him than I did actually loving him. Or hell even _liking _him. Most of the time I couldn't tell how it was I felt about him. I guess it's true what they say about love and hate. They're separated by an incredibly thin line. I'd say that both of my experiences with love would attest to that. Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy. Boy I sure do know how to pick 'em huh?

Things went even further with Draco though. I was completely prepared to chose him over everything I'd ever believed in. What can I say? I was a young girl in love. But luckily for me he wouldn't allow it. The things he said to me the night before the war was declared hurt more than anything else I've ever experienced. But I know now that he only said what he said to protect me. Unlike me he understood that we both had to do what we had to do. I guess he always was more practical and realistic than I was. We had to go to war. And we had to fight on opposite sides. It's just how things had to be. War isn't personal. You always think it is, but it's not. It wasn't about us. It was about something so much bigger. It's only human nature to be more self centered.

Now you can go and say that Draco could have come with me to our side. That he could have done the right thing. It's not like I haven't heard it before. From Ron. From Hermione. From mom. But I know the truth. Draco Malfoy had his beliefs and I had mine. They just didn't happen to match up. I knew that going in. He never would have been accepted on our side anyways. But none of that even matters. Not anymore. Not in the grand scheme of things anyways. Because Draco Malfoy is dead. He died saving my life.

It all happened during the final battle. I remember being beside myself with nervousness because all of the deatheaters wore masks and the one I was hexing could easily have been him. After what felt like hours of fighting we'd lost nearly half of our men. Deatheaters were coming from all side and we could barely keep up. That's when I saw it. From the corner of my eye I spotted one of them, wand pointed straight at me, half way through Avada Kedavra. I was positive I was going to die right there and then. I was almost relieved. I braced myself, but the curse never came. It hit instead a deatheater who dove in front of me, taking the full force of it. As his body fell limp on the ground his hood fell and I could clearly see his pail blonde hair. I knew at once who it was. Draco Malfoy had just saved my life.

He looked strangely young then, lying there dead on the battlefield. But that's because he was young I suppose. We'd all been playing at being grown ups for so long, but the truth was we hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts. By the time I'd fallen to my knees he was of course already gone. I'd known he would be. To where I'm not sure though because after witnessing so much pain and death I'm not sure that I can really believe in any sort of god.

The war carried on for nine more months before Harry ultimately defeated Voldemort. I fought in dozens more battles, but they've all blended together and I spend most of my time actively trying to forget them. I was fairly lucky actually, of all the people who lost their lives in those battles, my entire family along with Harry and Hermione survived. I know I should grieve for those on our side who lost loved ones, but standing here after the end of the world, the only person I can grieve for is him.


End file.
